Переклад лекцій Прабгупади для сайту Vanimedia
1 Expand To Ten Million Поширитись до десяти мільйонів 2 Madman Civilization Цивілізація божевільних людей 3 Man Is Also Woman Чоловік також є жінкою 4 Don't Surrender To Any Nonsense Не віддавайтесь якісь нісенітниці 5 Prabhupada's Life In 3 Minutes Життя Прабгупади за 3 хвилини 6 Everyone Is God - Fool's Paradise Кожен є Богом - Рай для дурнів 7 Krishna's Maintenance Will Come Забезпечення від Крішни прийде 8 Krishna Claims That "I Am Everyone's Father" Крішна говорить: "Я - Батько кожного" 9 The Thief Who Became A Devotee Кріадій, який став відданим 10 Don't Try To Imitate Krishna Не намагайтесь імітувати Крішну 11 One Can Worship Krishna Within The Mind Можна молитися Крішні у розумі 12 The Source Of Knowledge Should Be By Hearing Джерелом знання має бути слухання 13 Twenty-four Hours Engagement 24-годинна зайнятість 14 Devotees Are So Exalted Віддані так піднесені 15 I Am Not This Body Я не є цим тілом 16 I Want To Work Я хочу працювати 17 Spiritual Energy And Material Energy Духовна та матеріальна енергії 18 Firmly Faithful At The Lotus Feet Of Guru Міцно вірний лотосним стопам гуру 19 Whatever You are Hearing, You Should Say to Others Все що ви чуєте, ви маєте переказати іншим 20 To Understand Krishna Is Not So Easy Thing Зрозуміти Крішну - не така прочта річ 21 Why So Many Divorces In This Country Чому так багато розлучень у цій країні 22 Krishna Is Not Hungry Крішна не голодний 23 Be Krishna Conscious Before Death Будь в свідомості Крішни до смерті 24 Krishna Is So Kind Крішна так добрий 25 If We Give Genuine Thing, it Will Act Якщо ми даємо справжню річ, то це працюватиме 26 You Are First of all Transferred to the Universe Where Krishna is Ви перш за все будете переміщені у всесвіт де є Крішна 27 They do Not Know That There is Next Life Вони не знають, що є наступне життя 28 Buddha Is God Будда є Богом 29 Buddha Cheated The Demons Будда створив демонів 30 Krishna Is Simply Enjoying Крішна просто насолоджується 31 Live by my Words, by my Training Живіть моїми словами, моїм тренуванням 32 Whatever I Have To Speak, I Have Spoken In My Books Все, що я маю сказати, я сказав у своїх книгах 33 Mahāprabhu's Name Is Patita-pāvana Ім'я Махапрабгу - Патіта-павана 34 Everyone Receives Knowledge from the Authority Кожен отримує знання від авторитету 35 In this Body There are Two Living Entities У цьому тілі є дві живі істоти 36 The Goal Of Our Life Ціль нашого життя 37 Anyone Who Knows Krishna, He Is Guru Кожен, хто знає Крішну - він гуру 38 Knowledge Is Derived From The Vedas Знання походить з Вед 39 Modern Leader Is Just Like A Puppet Сучасний лідер - як маріонетка 40 Here Is One Supreme Person Ось одна Верховна Особа 41 Present Life, it is Full of Inauspicity Поточне життя, воно повне несприятливості 42 This Initiation, Take it Very Seriously Ця ініціація, прийміть це дуже серйозно 43 Bhagavad-gītā is the Basic Principle Бгагавад-Гіта - основний принцип 44 Service Means that you Obey the Order of the Master Служіння означає, що ви слухаєтесь наказам Вчителя 45 The Object of Knowledge is Called Jneyam Об'єкт знання називається Джнеям 46 You Don't Become Animal - Counteract Ви не ставайте твариною - подолайте 47 Krishna is Absolute Крішна - Абсолют 48 Aryan Civilization Арійська цивілізація 49 We are Bound Up by the Laws of Nature Ми зв'язані законами природи 50 They do not Know What is Next Life Вони не знають, що таке наступне життя 51 Dull Brain Cannot Understand What is Beyond this Body Тупий розум не може зрозуміти те, що за межами цього тіла 52 Difference Between Bhakta and Karmī Різниця між бгактою і кармі 53 First Thing is We Must Hear Першим ділом ми маємо слухати 54 Everyone is Simply Giving Krishna Trouble Кожен дає Крішні неспокій 55 Touching Krishna by Aural Reception Торкатись Крішни слуховим сприйняттям 56 Twelve Authorities Mentioned in the Sastras Дванадцять авторитетів згадано в шастрах 57 Cleansing the Heart Чищення серця 58 Spiritual Body Means Eternal Life Духовне тіло означає вічне життя 59 Do Not Forget Your Real Business Не забувай своє дійсне заняття 60 Life Cannot Come From Matter Життя не може виникнути з матерії 61 This Body is a Bag of Skin, Bone, Blood Це тіло - мішок зі шкіри, костей і крові 62 See Twenty-four Hours Krishna Бачити Крішну 24 години 63 I Should be a Great Mṛdaṅga Player Я маю бути великим мрідангістом 64 Siddhi Means Perfection of Life Сіддгі означає досконалість життя 65 Everyone Will be Happy Кожен буде щасливим 66 We Should Agree to Krishna's Desires Ми маємо згоджуватись з бажанням Крішни 67 The Gosvamis Used to Sleep Only Two Hours Госвамі спали всього дві години 68 Everyone Has to Work Кожен має працювати 69 I Am Not Going to Die Я не збираюсь помирати 70 Manage Nicely Керуйте добре 71 Recklessly Wasteful Sons of God Необачно марнотратні сини Бога 72 Servant's Business is to Surrender Завдання слуги - віддатися 73 Vaikuṇṭha Means Without Anxiety Вайкунтха означає - без турбот 74 Why You Should Eat Animals? Чому ви маєте їсти тварин? 75 You Must Go to a Guru Ти маєш піти до гуру 76 See Krishna Everywhere Бачити Крішну всюди 77 You Can Scientifically and Philosophically Study Ти можеш науково і філософськи вчитись 78 Simply, with Faith, You Try to Hear Просто, з вірою, ви пробуйте слухати 79 There is no Credit for Me Немає довіри Мені 80 Krishna is Very Much Fond of Playing with His Young Boyfriends Крішні дуже подобається грати з його хлопчиками 81 In the Sun Planet the Bodies are Fiery На планеті сонце, тіла вогняні 82 Krishna is Present Everywhere Крішна щнаходиться всюди 83 Chant Hare Krishna then Everything will Come Повторюй Харе Крішна, тоді все прийде 84 Just Become a Devotee of Krishna Просто стань відданим Крішни 85 Culture Of Knowledge Means Spiritual Knowledge Культура знання означає духовне знання 86 Why There are Dissimilarities? Чому є відмінності? 87 The Law of Material Nature Закон матеріальної природи 88 Students Who Have Joined Us, They Have Given Aural Reception, by Hearing Студенти, що приєднались до нас, вони слухають 89 Krishna's Effulgence is the Source of Everything Сяйво Крішни - джерело всього 90 Systematic Management - Otherwise How ISKCON Will Be Done? Систематичний менеджмент - інакше як ІСККОН буде існувати? 91 You Stand Here Naked Ви стоїте тут оголені 92 We Have to Train our Senses to Satisfy Krishna Ми маємо тренувати свої чуття задовольняти Крішну 93 Bhagavad-gītā is Also Krishna Бгагавад-Гіта - це також Крішна 94 Our Business is to Repeat the Words of Krishna Наше заняття - повторювати слова Крішни 95 Our Business is to Surrender Наше заняття - віддатися 96 We Have to Study from the Person Bhagavata Ми маємо вчитись від Особи Бгагавати 97 I am Simply a Postal Peon Я просто поштовий піхотинець 98 Become Attracted by the Beauty of Krishna Бути привабленим красою Крішни 99 How to Become Recognized by Krishna Як стати визнаним Крішною 100 We are Eternally Related with Krishna Ми вічно зв'язані з Крішною 101 Our Healthy Life is to Enjoy Eternal Life Наше здорове життя - насолоджуватися вічним життям 102 The Speed of the Mind Швидкість розуму 103 Never Try to Go Away From the Society of Devotees Ніколи не намагайтесь іти від спільноти відданих 104 Stop the Cycle of Birth and Death Зупинити цикл народження і смерті 105 This Science is Understood by the Paramparā Disciplic Succession Ця наука розуміється завдяки Парампарі, учнівській наступності 106 Take the Lift of Bhakti to Krishna Directly Взяти ліфт бгакті до Крішни напряму 107 Don't Accept Again any Material Body Не приймати знову жодного матеріального тіла 108 Printing and Translation Must Continue Друкування і переклад має продовжуватися 109 We do Not Allow any Lazy Man Ми не дозволяємо жодної лінивої людини 110 Become Puppet of the Predecessor Ācārya Стати маріонеткою попереднього ачарйі 111 Follow the Instruction, Then You are Secure Anywhere Слідуйте настановам, тоді ви вільні від сумнівів усюди 112 A Thing is Judged by the Result Про річ судять за результатом 113 It is Very Difficult to Control the Tongue Дуже важко контролювати язик 114 A Gentleman Whose Name is Krishna, He is Controlling Everyone Джентельмен на ім'я Крішна, Він контролює всіх 115 My Business is Only to Convey the Message Of Krishna Моє завдання просто передавати послання Крішни 116 Don't Waste Your Valuable Life Не марнуйте своє цінне життя 117 Free Hotel and Free Sleeping Accommodation Вільний готель і безкоштовне місце для сну 118 Preaching is Not Very Difficult Thing Проповідувати - не важка справа 119 Spirit Soul is Evergreen Духовна душа - вічнозелена 120 Inconceivable Mystic Power Незрозуміла містична сила 121 Ultimately Krishna is Working Врешті-решт Крішна працює 122 These Rascals Think, "I am this body." Ці негідники думають "я - це тіло" 123 Forced to Surrender - That is Special Favor Заставляють віддатися - це особлива прихильність 124 We Should Take Up the Words from the Spiritual Master as Our Life and Soul Ми маємо прийняти слова духовного вчителя як наше життя і душу 125 The Society is so Polluted Суспільство так забруднено 126 Only For the Satisfaction of My Spiritual Master Тільки для задоволення мого духовного вчителя 127 A Great Institution Was Lost by Whimsical Ways Ціла установа була втрачена примхливими шляхами 128 I Will Never Die Я ніколи не помру 129 Depend on Krishna - There Will be no Scarcity Залеж від Крішни - не буде нестачі 130 Krishna is Appearing in so Many Incarnations Крішна являється в так багатьох інкарнаціях 131 It is Quite Natural to Surrender to Father Це так природньо - віддатися батькові 132 Classless Society is Useless Society Суспільство без класів - нездорове суспільство 133 I Want One Student Who Follows my Instruction Мені треба один студент, хто слідує моїм настановам 134 Thou shall not kill, and You are Killing Не убий, а ви вбиваєте 135 The Age of Veda You Cannot Calculate Вік Вед ви не можете вирахувати 136 By Disciplic Succession Knowledge has Come Down Через учнівську послідовність знання прийшло 137 What is the Aim of Life? What is God? В чому ціль життя? Що є Богом? 138 God is Very Kind. Whatever You Desire, He Will Fulfill Бог дуже добрий. Все що ви бажаєте, він виконує 139 This is Spiritual Relationship Це - духовний зв'язок 140 One Path is Pious; One Path is Nonpious - No Third Path Один шлях - набожний, інший шлях - безбожний - нема третього шляху 141 Mother Supplies Milk, and You are Killing the Mother Мати дає молоко, а ви убиваєте матір 142 Stop this Slaughtering Process of Material Nature Зупинити процес убою матеріальної природи 143 There are Millions and Trillions of Universes Є мільйони і трильйони всесвітів 144 This is Called Maya Це називається Майа 145 We Must Accept Some Sort of Tapasya Нам треба прийняти якусь тапасью 146 In My Absence, If the Record is Played, it Will Exactly Vibrate the Same Sound В моїй відсутності, якщо запис буде програватись, він буде вібрувати точно той же звук 147 Ordinary Rice Is Not Called Supreme Rice Простий рис не називається рисом вищого сорту 148 We Are Part And Parcel of God Ми - частинки Бога 149 Krishna Consciousness Movement Means to Find Out the Supreme Father Рух Свідомості Крішни означає знайти Верховного Батька 150 We Should Not Give Up Chanting Нам не треба зупиняти оспівування святих імен 151 We Have to Learn From the Acaryas Нам треба вчитись від ачарйів 152 A Sinful Man Cannot Become Krishna Conscious Грішник не може стати свідомим Крішни 153 By Literary Contribution, One's Intelligence is Tested За літературним внеском тестується інтелект 154 Keep Your Weapon Always Sharpened Тримайте свою зброю завжди загостреною 155 Everyone is Trying to Become God Кожен намагається стати Богом 156 I Am Trying to Teach What You Have Forgotten Я намагаюсь навчити тому, що ви забули 157 Unless Your Heart is Cleansed You Cannot Understand What is Hari Поки ваше серце не очиститься, ви не можете зрозуміти хто такий Харі 158 Mother-killing Civilization Цивілізація, що вбиває корів 159 Big, Big Plans to Educate People How to Work Hard Великі-великі плани, як навчити людей важко працювати 160 Krishna is Protesting Крішна протестує 161 Become Vaisnava and Feel for the Suffering Humanity Ставай вайшнавом і співчувай страждаючому людству 162 Simply Carry the Message of Bhagavad-gita Просто несіть послання Бгагавад-Гіти 163 Religion Means the Codes and the Laws Given by God Релігія означає кодекси і закони, дані Богом 164 Varnasrama-dharma Must be Established to Make the Way Easy Варнашрама має бути встановлена, щоб зробити шлях легким 165 Purified Activities are Called Bhakti Очищена діяльність називається бгакті 166 You Cannot Stop Snow Falling Ви не можете зупинити падіння снігу 167 There Cannot be Defect in God-made Laws Не може бути дефектів у даних Богом законах 168 The Culture Of Becoming Meek And Humble Культура стати смиренним і покірним 169 Where is the Difficulty to See Krishna? В чому складність побачи Крішну? 170 We Have to Follow the Gosvamis Нам треба слідувати за Госвамі 171 Forget Good Government for Millions of Years, Unless... Забути хороше державне керування на мільйони років, доки... 172 Real Religion is to Surrender to Krishna Справжня релігія - віддатися Крішні 173 We Want to Become Friends of Everyone Ми хочемо стати друзями кожного 174 Every Living Entity is a Child of God Кожна жива істота - дитина Бога 175 Dharma Means to Gradually Turn the Crows into Swans Дгарма означає поступово перетворити ворон на лебедів 176 Krishna Will Remain Perpetually with You if You Love Krishna Крішна буде вічно з вами, якщо ви любитимете Крішну 177 Krishna Consciousness is Eternally a Fact Свідомість Крішни є вічним фактом 178 The Order Given by Krishna is Dharma Накази дані Крішною є дгармою 179 We Must Work for Krishna's Sake Ми повинні працювати заради Крішни 180 Hare Krishna Mantra is Disinfectant Харе Крішна мантра - це дезинфекція 181 I Shall be Intimately Related with God Я буду близько зв'язаним з Богом 182 Keep Yourself in that Washed-Off Condition Тримайте себе у цьому чистому стані 183 Mr. Owl, Please Open Your Eyes and See the Sun Містер сова, будь-ласка відкрийте свої очі і побачте сонце 184 Transfer the Attachment from Material Sound to the Spiritual Sound Перенести прив'язаність з матеріального звуку на духовний звук 185 We Should Not Be Disturbed By These Ethereal Interactions Ми не маємо бути стурбованими ефірними взаємодіями 186 God is God. Just like Gold is Gold Бог є Бог. Так само як золото є золото 187 Always Remain in Bright Light Завжди будьте яскравим світлом 188 The Ultimate Solution of all the Problems of Life Остаточне вирішення проблем життя 189 Keep the Devotee Above the Three Gunas Тримати відданого над трьома гунами 190 Increase Detachment for this Material Life Зменшити прив-язаність до цього матеріального життя 191 Control Krishna - That is Vrndavana Life Контролювати Крішну - це життя Вріндавана 192 Get the Whole Human Society from the Pitch of Darkness Витягнути все суспільство з вершини темноти 193 Our Whole Society Is Hearing From These Books Наша вся організація слухає з цих книг 194 Here are Ideal Men Ось ідеальні люди 195 Strong in Body, Strong in Mind, Strong in Determination Сильні у тілі, сильні у розумі, сильні у визначенності 196 Simply Hanker after Spiritual Things Просто бажайте духовних речей 197 You Must Present Bhagavad-gita As It Is Ви маєте презентувати Бгагавад-Гіту 198 Give up these Bad Habits and Chant these Beads, Hare Krishna Mantra Облиште погані звички, і повторюйте на чітках Харе Крішна мантру 199 Rascal So-called Commentators, They Want to Avoid Krishna Негідні коментатори, вони хочуть уникнути Крішни 200 A Little Mistake will Spoil the Whole Scheme Мала помилка зіпсує усю схему 201 How to Stop Your Death Як зупинити вашу смерть 202 Who can Love Better than a Preacher? Хто може любити краще, ніж проповідник? 203 Do Not Stop This Hare Krishna Movement Не зупиняйте цього руху Харе Крішна 204 I Am Getting The Mercy Of Guru. This Is Vani Я отримую милість гуру. Це вані 205 I Never Expected that "These people will Accept" Я ніколи не очікував, що ці люди приймуть 206 In the Vedic Society There is no Question of Money У ведичному суспільстві немає питання грошей 207 Don't Live Irresponsibly Не живи безвідповідально 208 Take Shelter of a Person Who is a Devotee of Krishna Отримай захист у особи, що є відданим Крішни 209 How to go Back to Home, Back to Godhead Як повернутися назад додому, назад до Бога 210 The Whole Bhakti-marga Depends on the Mercy of the Lord Вся бгакті-марга залежить від милості Господа 211 Our Mission is to Establish the Desire of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu Наша місія - встановити бажання Шрі Чайтаньйі Махапрабгу 212 Scientifically, There is Life After Death Науково, є життя після смерті 213 Stop Death - Then I shall See Your mysticism Зупиніть смерть, тоді я побачу ваш містицизм 214 This Movement Can be Pushed on Vigorously So Long we are Devotees Цьому руху можна енергійно допомогати, якщо ми віддані 215 You Have to Read. Then You'll Understand Ви маєте читати, тоді ви зрозумієте 216 Krishna is First-class, His Devotees are also First-class Крішна - першокласний, віддані також першокласні 217 Devahuti's Position is a Perfect Women Положення Девагуті - ідеальна жінка 218 Guru Opens the Eyes Гуру вікриває вам очі 219 Give up This Nonsense Idea of Becoming Master Облиште цю абсурдну ідею контролювати 220 Every Living Entity is Part and Parcel of God Кожна дива істота - частинка Бога 221 The Mayavadis, They Think that They Have Become One with God Майаваді думають, що вони стали одними з Богом 222 Don't Give Up Pushing on this Movement Не припиняйте просування цього руху 223 This Institution Must be There for Educating the Whole Human Society Ця установа має бути щоб навчати усе людське суспільство 224 Constructing Your Big Building on a Defective Foundation Конструювати вашу велику споруду на дефектному фундаменті 225 Don't be Disappointed, Don't be Confused Не розчаровуйтесь, не бентежтеся 226 Propagating God's Name, Glory, Activities, Beauty and Love Розповсюджуйте ім'я Бога, Славу, Діяльність, Красу і Любов 227 Why I die? I Do Not Like To Die Чому я помираю? Я не хочу помирати 228 Realize How to Become Immortal Реалізувати, як стати безсмертним 229 I Want to See that One Disciple has Understood Krishna's Philosophy Я хочу побачити, що один послідовник зрозумів філософію Крішни 230 According to Vedic civilization, There are Four Divisions of the Society Згідно з ведичною цивілізацією, є чотири класи суспільства 231 Bhagavan Means Who is the Proprietor of the Whole Universe Бгагаван означає господар всього всесвіту 232 There are Jealous Enemies of God Also. They are Called Demons Є також заздрісні вороги Бога. Вони називаються демонами 233 We Get Krishna Consciousness Through the Mercy of Guru and Krishna Ми отримуємо свідомість Крішни через милість гуру і Крішни 234 To Become a Devotee is the Greatest Qualification Стати відданим - це найбільша кваліфікація 235 Unqualified Guru Means Who Does not Know How to Guide the Disciple Некваліфікований гуру означає того, хто не знає як вести послідовника 236 A Brahmana, a Sannyasi can Beg Alms, but not a Ksatriya, not a Vaishya Брахман, саньясі може просити пожертвування, але не кшатрія, не вайшйа 237 We Become in Touch with Krishna by Chanting His Name, Hare Krishna Ми торкаємося Крішни, повторюючи Його ім'я, Харе Крішна 238 God is Good, He is All-good Бог - добрий, всеблагий 239 To Understand Krishna, One Requires Special Senses Щоб зрозуміти Крішну, треба спеціальні чуття 240 There is no More Better Worship Than What was Conceived by the Gopis Нема кращого служіння, ніж те, що відчувають гопі 241 The Senses are Just Like Serpents Чуття - як змії 242 It is Very Difficult to Take us Back to the Original Process of Civilization Важко повернути нас до оригінального процесу цивілізації 243 A disciple Comes to the Guru for Enlightenment Послідовник приходить до гуру за просвітленням 244 Our Philosophy is that Everything Belongs to God Наша вфілософія в тому, що все належить Богу 245 Everyone is Trying to Satisfy His or Her Senses Кожен намагається задовольнити її або його чуття 246 Anyone who Becomes a Devotee of Krishna, all the Good Qualities Manifest in his Body Той хто стає відданим Крішни - усі хороші якості проявляються у його тілі 247 Real Religion Means to Love God Справжня релігія означає любити Бога 248 Krishna had 16,108 wives, and almost in each time He had to fight, to gain the wife У Крішни було 16108 дружин, і майже кожного разу Йому доводилось битись, щоб отримати дружину 249 The Question was Raised that, Why War Takes Place? Питання було піднято, чому йде війна? 250 Act for Krishna, Act for God, Not for Your Personal Interest Діяти для Крішни, діяти для Бога, не для особистого інтересу 251 The gopis are Eternal Associates of Krishna Гопі - вічні супутники Крішни 252 We are Thinking That we are Independent Ми думаємо, що ми незалежні 253 Real Happiness is Described in the Bhagavad-gita Дійсне щастя описано у Бгагавад-Гіті 254 Vedic Knowledge is Explained by Guru Ведичне знання пояснюється гуру 255 In God's Government There Must be so Many Directors, They are Called Demigods У Божому уряді має бути так багато директорів, вони називаються півбогами 256 In this Kali-yuga Krishna has Come in the Form of His Name, Hare Krishna В Калі-югу Крішна прийшов в формі Його імені, Харе Крішна 257 How You Can Supersede the Laws of the Lord? Як ви можете не можете брати до уваги закони Бога? 258 Constitutionally We Are All Servants Конституційно ми всі - слуги 259 Reinstated in the Transcendental Platform of Loving Krishna Розташуватись на трансцендентній платформі любові до Крішни 260 By the Dictation of the Senses We are Committing Sinful Activities Life after Life Під диктування наших чуттів, ми грішимо життя за життям 261 The Lord and the Devotee, They Are on the Same Status Бог і відданий, вони в одному статусі 262 Always Think that Our Service is Not Complete Завжди думайте, що наше служіння неповне 263 If You Have Taken Up this Formula Very Nicely, then You Will go on Preaching Якщо ви прийняли цю формулу дуже добре, то ви будете продовжувати проповідувати 264 Maya is also Serving Krishna, but there is No Thanks Майа також служить Крішні, але там немає дякую 265 Bhakti Means to Serve Hrsikesa, the Master of the Senses Бгакті означає служити Хрішікеші, господарю чуттів 266 Krishna is the Perfect Brahmacari Крішна - ідеальний брахмачарі 267 Vyasadeva has Described What is Krishna Вьясадева описав Крішну 268 Nobody can Understand Krishna Without Becoming a Pure Devotee of Krishna Ніхто не може зрозуміти Крішну, поки не стане чистим відданим Крішни 269 By Rascal Interpretation you Cannot Understand Bhagavad-gita Через коментарі негідників, ви не можете зрозуміти Бгагавад-Гіту 270 Everyone has Got his Natural Propensities У кожного є природні схильності 271 Krishna's Name is Acyuta. He Never Falls Down Ім'я Крішни Ачьюта. Він ніколи не падає 272 Bhakti is transcendental Бхакті трансцендентне 273 Arya-samana Means Krishna Conscious Person Арйа-самана означає особу, свідому Крішни 274 We Belong to the Brahma-sampradaya Ми належимо до Брахма-сампрадаї 275 Dharma Means Duty Дгарма означає обов'язок 276 Guru's Business is How to Give you Krishna, Not any Material Things Завдання гуру - дати вам Крішну, а не матеріальні речі 277 Krishna Consciousness Means to Have all Kinds of Knowledge Свідомість Крішни означає мати всі види знання 278 Disciple Means who Accepts the Discipline Послідовник значить прийняти дисципліну 279 Actually We Are Serving Money Насправді ми служимо грошам 280 Devotional Service Means Purifying the Senses Віддане служіння означає очищувати чуття 281 Man is Animal, but Rational Animal Людина - тварина, але раціональна тварина 282 We Have to Follow the Footprints of the Acaryas Ми маємо йти стопами ачар'їв 283 Our Program Is To Love Наша програма - любити 284 My Nature Is To Be Subordinate Моя природа - бути підпорядкованим 285 The Only Lovable Object is Krishna and His land Vrndavana Єдиний об'єкт любові - це Крішна і його земля Вріндавана 286 Perverted Reflection of the Pure Love that is Existing Between You and Krishna Перевернуте відбиття чистої любові, що існує між вами і Крішною 287 Revive Your Memory, Your Love for Krishna Відновіть свою пам'ять, свою любов до Крішни 288 When You Speak of God, Do You Know what is the Definition of God? Коли ви говорите про Бога, чи знаєте ви яке визначення Бога? 289 Whoever Comes From the Kingdom of God - They Are The Same Всі, хто приходить з царства Бога - вони однакові 290 When Your Lust is Not Fulfilled, Then You Are Angry Якщо ваша хіть не задоволена, то ви гніваєтесь 291 I Don't Wish To Be Subordinate, Don't Wish To Bow Down - That is Your Disease Я не хочу бути підпорядкованим, не хочу кланятись - це ваша хвороба 292 Find Out The Supreme by Your Pursuit of Knowledge Знайдіть Верховного вашим пошуком знання 293 Twelve Kinds of Rasas, Humor 12 видів рас, темпераментів 294 Six Points of Surrender Unto Krishna Шість точок відданості Крішні 295 One Living Force is Supplying all the Demands of all other Living Entities Одна жива сила постачає усі потреби живих істот 296 Although Lord Jesus Christ was Crucified, He Never Changed His Opinion Хоча Господь Ісус Христос був розп'ятим, він ніколи не змінював своєї думки 297 Inquisitive to Understand the Absolute Truth - He Requires a Spiritual Master Допитливий у розумінні абсолютної істини - йому потрібен духовний вчитель 298 If You Are Anxious to Serve Krishna, That is the Real Asset Якщо ви прагнете служити Крішні - це справжнє багатство 299 A Sannyasi Cannot Meet His Wife Саньясі не може бачити свою жінку 300 The Original Person is Not Dead Оригінальна Особа не мертва 301 The Most Intelligent Persons - They are Dancing Найбільш інтелігентні люди - вони танцюють 302 People Are Not Inclined to Surrender Люди не схиляються до відданості 303 Transcendental. "You Are Beyond" Трансцендентний. "Ви поза межами" 304 Maya Cannot Cover the Supreme Whole Майа не може вкрити Верховне Ціле 305 We Say God is Dead. So We Have to Uncover Our Eyes From this Illusion Ми говоримо Бог помер. Нам треба розкрити очі від цієї ілюзії 306 We Should Submit Our Doubtful Questions Ми маємо задавати питання, щоб розвіяти наші сумніви 307 Not Only Thinking of Krishna, But Also Working for Krishna, Feeling for Krishna Не тільки думати про Крішну, але й працювати для Крішни, відчувати для Крішни 308 Function of the Soul is Krishna Consciousness Функція душі - свідомість Крішни 309 Spiritual Master is Eternal Духовний учитель - вічний 310 Jesus is the Representative of God, and Hari-nama is God Ісус - представник Бога, і ім'я Харі - це Бог 311 We are Giving New Light - Meditation will fail. You take this Ми даємо нове світло. Медитація не спрацює. Ви прийміть це 312 Man is Rational Animal Людина - раціональна тварина 313 All Credit Goes to Krishna Всі заслуги йдуть до Крішни 314 Not So Much Attention for the Body, but Full Attention for the Soul Не так багато уваги до тіла, а повна увага до душі 315 We are So Stubborn, We are Trying to Forget Krishna Again and Again Ми настільки уперті, що ми намагаємося забути Крішну знову і знову 316 Don't Try to Imitate, That is Very Dangerous Не намагайтеся імітувати, це дуже небезпечно 317 We are not Surrendering to Krishna. This is the Disease Ми не віддаємося Крішні. Це хвороба 318 Come to the Sunshine Вийдіть на сонце 319 Accept God, Your Position as God's Servant and Serve God Прийміть Бога, ваше положення - слуга Бога і служити Богу 320 We are Teaching How to Become Bhagyavan, Fortunate Ми вчимо як стати Бгаг'яван, удачливим 321 Always Connected with the Original Powerhouse Завжди під'єднані до основної електростанції 322 The Body is Awarded by God According to Your Karma Бог нагороджує тілом згідно вашої карми 323 Creating a Society of Swans, Not of Crows Створити суспільство лебедів, не ворон 324 History Means to Understand the Activities of the First-class Man Історія означає зрозуміти діяльність першокласних людей 325 Try to Spread this KC Movement and this is your Sadhana Намагайтесь поширювати цей рух свідомості Крішни, і це ваша садгана 326 God is the Supreme Father, the Supreme Proprietor, the Supreme Friend Бог - верховний Батько, верховний Господар та верховний Друг 327 The Living Being, is Within this Body, the Gross Body and the Subtle Body Жива істота - у тілі, грубому тілі і у тонкому тілі 328 This Krishna Consciousness Movement is All-embracing Ця свідомість Крішни охоплює усе 329 Kill a Cow or Kill a Vegetable, The Sinful Reaction is There Убити корову чи убити овоч - тут є гріховна реакція 330 Everyone Individually Has to Take Care of Himself Кожен індивідуально має доглядати за собою 331 Real Happiness is to Go Back to Home, Back to Godhead Дійсне щастя - повернутися назад додому, назад до Бога 332 There can be Very Peaceful Condition of the Whole World Можливість великого миру для всього світу 333 Educating Everyone to Become Divine Навчати кожного щоб стати божественим 334 Krishna Consciousness Movement is Meant for Giving Food, Diet & Medicine to the Soul Рух Свідомості Крішни призначений щоб дати їжу, дієту і ліки для душі 335 Educating People to Become First-class Yogi Навчати людей стати першокласними йогами 336 How is it, They are Mad After God? Як це, вони обожнюють Бога? 337 Don't Waste Your Time Bothering about this So-called Happiness and Distress Не тратьте часу на так звані щастя і горе 338 What is the Value of this Democracy? All Fools and Rascals В чому цінність демократії? Усі дурні та негідники 339 God is the Predominator - We are Predominated Баг - Пан, над нами панують 340 You are not Meant for Death, but Nature is Forcing You Ви не призначені для смерті, але природа заставляє вас 341 One Who is Intelligent, He will Take this Process Інтелігенті приймуть цей процес 342 We are All Individual Persons, and Krishna is Also Individual Person Ми - індивідуальні особи, і Крішна також - індивідуальна особа 343 We are Trying to Educate the Mudhas Ми намагаємось навчити мудг 344 Srimad-Bhagavatam, Simply Dealing with Bhakti Шрімад-Бгагаватам, просто має справу з бгакті 345 Krishna is Sitting in Everyone's Heart Крішна сидить у кожному серці 346 Without Preaching, Without Understanding Philosophy, you Cannot Keep your Strength Без проповіді, без розуміння філософії, ви не можете утримувати свою силу 347 First of all you Take your Birth where Krishna is now Present Перш за все ви народитесь там, де зараз Крішна 348 If for Fifty Years One Chants Simply Hare Krishna, He is Sure to Become Perfect Якщо протягом 50 років просто повторяти Харе Крішна, то безперечно прийде досконалість 349 I Simply Believed what was Spoken by My Guru Maharaja Я просто повірив у те, про що говорив мій Гуру Махарадж 350 We are Trying to Make the People Qualified to see Krishna Ми намагаємось зробити людей кваліфікованими щоб бачити Крішну 351 You Write Something; the Aim Should be Simply to Glorify the Supreme Ви пишете щось, ціллю має бути прославляння Верховного 352 This Literature will Revolutionize the Whole World Ця література зробить революцію у всьому світі 353 Write, Read, Talk, Think, Worship, Cook & Eat for Krishna - That is Krishna-kirtana Пишіть, читайте, говоріть, моліться, готуйте їжу і їжте для Крішни - це Крішна-кіртан 354 Blind Man Leading Other Blind Men Один сліпий веде другого сліпого 355 I Am Speaking Something Revolutionary Я кажу щось революційне 356 We are not Working Whimsically. We are Taking Authoritative Version from the Sastra Ми не працюємо примхливо. Ми беремо авторитетну версію з шастр 357 I Want to Begin One Revolution Against Godless Civilization Я хочу почати одну революцію проти безбожної цивілізації 358 In this Life we Shall Make a Solution. No more. No more Coming Again У цьому житті ми все вирішимо. Більше не народжуватись тут 359 One has to Learn this Science from the Parampara System Треба вивчити цю науку через систему Парампари 360 We don't Approach Krishna Directly. We must Begin our Service to Krishna's Servant Ми не наближуємось до Крішни напряму. Ми маємо почати наше служіння слузі Крішни 361 They Are My Gurus. I Am Not Their Guru Вони мої гуру. Я не їх гуру 362 As We Have Got Twelve GBC's, Similarly Krishna Has Got GBC's Як у нас є 12 GBC, так і Крішна має GBC 363 Somebody Will be your Friend, and Somebody Will be your Enemy Хтось буде вашим другом, а хтось - вашим ворогом 364 To Become Fit for Going Back to Home, Back to Godhead, it is Not so Easy Стати придатним до повернення назад додому, назад до Бога, не так і просто 365 Don't Make It (ISKCON) a Stool Society - Make It a Honey Society Не робіть ISKCON товариством сечі, зробіть його товариством меду 366 All of You - Become Guru, but Don't Speak Nonsense Всі з вас - станьте гуру, але не кажіть нісенітниці 367 Vrndavana Means that Krishna Is the Center Вріндаван означає, що Крішна - центр 368 You are Foolishly Thinking that you are Not Eternal Ви безрозсудно думаєте, що ви не вічні 369 My disciples They are Part and Parcel of Me Мої послідовники, вони мої частинки 370 So Far I am Concerned, I Don't Take any Credit Щодо мене, я не беру ніяких заслуг 371 Amara Jivana Purport Амара Джівана смисл 372 Anadi Karama Phale Purport Anadi Karama смисл 373 Bhajahu Re Mana Purport Bhajahu Re Mana смисл 374 Bhajahu Re Mana Purport part 1 Bhajahu Re Mana смисл ч 1 375 Bhajahu Re Mana Purport part 2 Bhajahu Re Mana смисл ч 2 376 Bhajahu Re Mana Purport Bhajahu Re Mana смисл 377 Bhajahu Re Mana Purport Bhajahu Re Mana смисл 378 Bhuliya Tomare Purport Bhuliya Tomare смисл 379 Dasavatara Stotra part 1 Dasavatara Stotra ч 1 380 Dasavatara Stotra part 2 Dasavatara Stotra ч 2 381 Dasavatara Stotra part 1 Dasavatara Stotra ч 1 382 Dasavatara Stotra part 2 Dasavatara Stotra ч 2 383 Gaura Pahu Purport Gaura Pahu смисл 384 Gauranga Bolite Habe Purport Gauranga Bolite Habe смисл 385 Gauranga Bolite Habe Purport Gauranga Bolite Habe смисл 386 Gaurangera Duti Pada Purport part 1 Gaurangera Duti Pada смисл ч 1 387 Gaurangera Duti Pada Purport part 2 Gaurangera Duti Pada смисл ч 2 388 Hare Krishna Mantra Purport from Record Album Hare Krishna Mantra смисл з альбому запису 389 Hari Hari Biphale Purport Hari Hari Biphale смисл 390 Jaya Radha-Madhava Purport Jaya Radha-Madhava смисл 391 Manasa Deha Geha Purport Manasa Deha Geha смисл 392 Narada Muni Bajay Vina Purport Narada Muni Bajay Vina смисл 393 Nitai Guna Mani Amara Purport Nitai Guna Mani Amara смисл 394 Nitai-Pada-Kamala Purport Nitai-Pada-Kamala смисл 395 Parama Koruna Purport Parama Koruna смисл 396 Prayers of King Kulasekhara Purport Prayers of King Kulasekhara смисл 397 Radha-Krishna Bol Purport Radha-Krishna Bol смисл 398 Sri Krishna Caitanya Prabhu Purport Sri Krishna Caitanya Prabhu смисл 399 Sri Nama, Gay Gaura Madhur Sware Purport Sri Nama, Gay Gaura Madhur Sware смисл 400 Sri Sri Siksastakam Purport Sri Sri Siksastakam смисл 401 Sri Sri Siksastakam Purport Sri Sri Siksastakam смисл 402 Vibhavari Sesa Purport part 1 Vibhavari Sesa смисл ч 1 403 Vibhavari Sesa Purport part 2 Vibhavari Sesa смисл ч 2 404 Take this Sword of Krishna Consciousness - Simply with Faith you Try to Hear Візьміть цей меч свідомості Крішни - просто з вірою намагайтесь слухати 405 The Demons Cannot Understand that the God Can be a Person. That is Demoniac Демони не можуть зрозуміти, що Бог може бути Особистістю. Це демонічно 406 Anyone Who Knows the Science of Krishna, He Can be Spiritual Master Кожен, хто знає науку Крішни, він може бути духовним учителем 407 Life History of Haridasa is that He was Born in a Muhammadan Family Життєва історія Харідаса така, що він був народжений у мусульманській сім'ї 408 Ugra-karma Means Ferocious Activities Угра-карма означає жорстокі дії 409 There is no question of interpretation in the Bhagavad-gita Нема питання у інтерпретації Бгагавад-Гіти 410 Our Friends, They Have Already Begun Translating Наші друзі, вони вже почали переклад 411 They have Manufactured a Gorgeous Truck: "Gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut" Вони придумали яскраву вантажівку: "Гат, гат, гат" 412 Krishna Wants That This Krishna Consciousness Movement Must Be Spread Крішна хоче, щоб цей рух свідомості Крішни поширювався 413 By Chanting, We can Come to the Highest Stage of Perfection Повторяючи імена, ми можемо прийти до найвищого рівня досконалості 414 Approach the Original Supreme Personality of Godhead, Krishna Наблизіться до Оригінальної Верховної Особистості Бога, Крішни 415 Within Six Months You'll Become God - Very Foolish Conclusion Через шість місяців ви станете Богом - дуже безглуздий висновок 416 Simply Chanting, Dancing, and Eating Nice Sweetballs, Kachori Просто повторювати святі імена, танцювати, їсти солодкі кульки, качорі 417 Happy In This Life and Next Life Щасливі в цьому житті і в наступному житті 418 Initiation Means Beginning of the Activities Ініціація означає початок діяльності 419 Initiation Means the Third Stage of Krishna Consciousness Ініціація означає третій етап свідомості Крішни 420 Don't Think That You Are Maidservant Of This World Не думайте, що ви слуги цього світу 421 Ten Offenses to Avoid while Chanting the Maha-mantra - 1 to 5 Десять образ, що слід уникати під час повторення маха-мантри - 1 - 5 422 Ten Offenses to Avoid while Chanting the Maha-mantra - 6 to 10 Десять образ, що слід уникати під час повторення маха-мантри - 6 - 10 423 I am Laboring so Hard for You, But you Don't Take Advantage Як так важко для вас працюю, а ви не приймаєте перевагу 424 You Take Full Advantage of this Vedic Culture Ви повністю прийміть переваги ведичної культури 425 They Might Have Made Some Changes Вони напевно зробили якісь зміни 426 One Who is Learned, he Does Not Lament Either for the Living or For the Dead Body Той, хто вчений, не переживає ні за живим, ні за мертвим тілом 427 Soul is Different from the Gross Body and the Subtle Body Душа відмінна від грубого та тонкого тіл 428 The Special Prerogative of the Human Being is to Understand - What I Am Спеціальна прерогатива людської форми - зрозуміти чим є я 429 Krishna is the Name of God. Krishna Means the All-attractive, All-good Крішна - ім'я Бога. Крішна означає всеблагий 430 Caitanya Mahaprabhu Says That Each and Every Name of God is as Powerful as God 431 God is Actually Perfect Friend of all Living Entities 432 As Long As You Are Reading, The Sun Is Unable To Take Your Life 433 We Say "You Shall Not Have Illicit Sex" 434 Don't Hear the Cheaters and Don't Try to Cheat Others 435 We Are Perplexed With These All Worldly Problems 436 Cheerful in all Cases and Interested Simply in Krishna Consciousness 437 Conchshell Is Considered Very Pure, Transcendental 438 Cow Dung Dried and Burned into Ashes is used as Toothpowder 439 My Spiritual Master Found Me A Great Fool 440 The Mayavadi Theory is that the Ultimate Spirit is Impersonal 441 Krishna is the Supreme, and We Are Fragmental Parts 442 In Christian Theology, one Prays to God, 'Give us our Daily Bread' 443 There is no Question of Impersonalism 444 Gopis Are Not Conditioned Souls. They Are Liberated Spirits 445 This Has Become a Fashion, to Equalize Narayana With Everyone 446 Don't Try To Separate Laksmi From Narayana 447 Be Careful Not to Mix with Nondevotee who Imagines about God 448 We Should Take Lessons of God from Sastra, from Guru and from Sadhu 449 By Bhakti, You Can Control the Supreme Lord. That is the Only Way 450 Don't Bring any Material Desire in Executing Devotional Service 451 You Do Not Know Who is Devotee, How to Worship Him, Then We Remain Kanistha 452 Krishna Comes Upon this Earth Once in Brahma's Day 453 Believe It! There Is No More Superior Authority Than Krishna 454 Very Risky Life If We Do Not Awaken Our Divya-Jnana 455 Do Not Apply Your Poor Logic In The Matters Which Is Inconceivable By You 456 The Living Entity Which Is Moving The Body, That Is Superior Energy 457 Only Scarcity is Krishna Consciousness 458 Chanting Hare Krishna - Touching Krishna With Your Tongue 459 Prahlada Maharaja Is One Of The Mahajanas, Authorized Persons 460 Prahlada Maharaja Is Not Ordinary Devotee; He Is Nitya-Siddha 461 "I Can Do Without Guru" - That Is Nonsense 462 Vaisnava aparadha is a great offense 463 If You Train Up Your Mind Simply To Think Of Krishna,Then You Are Safe 464 Sastra Is Not For The Loafer Class 465 Vaisnava Is Powerful, But Still He Is Very Meek And Humble 466 Black Snake Is Less Harmful Than The Man Snake 467 Because I Have Taken Shelter of Krishna's Lotus Feet, I Am Safe 468 Simply Inquire and be Ready How to Serve Krishna 469 Defeated or Victorious, Depend on Krishna. But Fighting Must Be There 470 Mukti Is Also Another Cheating 471 Easiest Way to Please Krishna - Simply You Require Your Heart 472 Don't Remain in this Darkness. Just Transfer Yourself to the Kingdom of Light 473 Darwin Has Taken The Idea of Evolution From This Padma Purana 474 Aryans Means Those Who Are Advanced 475 We Shudder As Soon As We Hear That We Have To Become Servant of God 476 Dependence Is Not Bad If There Is Dependence On The Proper Place 477 We Have Not Manufactured a New Type of Religious Sect or Method of Philosophy 478 Here Is A Television Box Within Your Heart 479 When you Understand Your Actual Position, Then your Activities Actually Begin 480 God Cannot Be Impersonal, Because We Are All Persons 481 Krishna is All-attractive, Krishna is Beautiful 482 Mind is the vehicle for being attached 483 How You Can Think of Krishna Unless You Develop Love for Krishna? 484 Prema is mature condition of bhava 485 Any Pastimes made by Krishna, that is Observed in Ceremonial Form by the Devotees 486 In the Material World the Energy is Sex, and in the Spiritual World it is Love 487 Whether it is Bible, Koran or Bhagavad-gita, - We Have to See What is the Fruit 488 Where is the Fighting? if you Love God, Then you Love Everyone. That is the Sign 489 By Chanting on the Street, You are Distributing Sweetballs 490 Within the Womb of the Mother in an Airtight Condition for so Many Months 491 Against My Will So Many Distresses Are There 492 Buddha Philosophy is That you Dismantle this Body, Nirvana 493 When This Gross Body Is Resting, The Subtle Body Is Working 494 Napoleon Constructed Strong-built Arches, but Where He Has Gone, Nobody Knows 495 Let Me Close My Eyes. I Am Out Of Danger 496 Sruti Means We Hear From The Highest Authority 497 Everyone Is Trying Not To Die 498 As Soon as I Give up this Body, all my Skyscraper Building, Business — Finished 499 Vaisnava is very Kind-hearted, Merciful, Because He Feels for Others 500 You Cannot Become Permanently Happy In This Material World 501 We Cannot be Anxiety-free Unless we Come to Krishna Consciousness 502 Give Up Nonsense Conceptions - Take the Broader Life of Krishna Consciousness 503 To Accept Guru Means to Inquire from Him About the Absolute Truth 504 We Have to Study Srimad-Bhagavatam from all Angles of Vision 505 You Cannot Save the Body. That is not Possible 506 Your Eyes Should be the Sastra. Not these Blunt Eyes 507 By Your Direct Experience, you Cannot Calculate 508 Those who are Animal Killers, their Brain is Dull as Stone 509 These People say the Animals Have no Soul 510 The Modern Civilization, they have no Knowledge of the Soul 511 Real Starvation is of the Soul. The Soul is not Getting Spiritual Food 512 Those who have Surrendered to the Material Nature, he has to Suffer 513 There are so Many Other Bodies, 8,400,000 Different Types of Bodies 514 Here, Pleasure Means a Little Absence of Pain 515 You Cannot be Happy, Sir, So Long you Have Got this Material Body 516 You Can Attain a Life of Freedom - This is not Story or Fiction 517 Not that Because You are Born in a Rich Family, You'll be Immune from Diseases 518 The Four Functions of Conditional Life Means Birth, Death, Old Age, and Disease 519 Krishna Consciousness Persons, They are not after Will-o'-the-Wisp, Phantasmagoria 520 We are Chanting, We are Hearing, We are Dancing, We're Enjoying. Why? 521 My Policy is Following the Footstep of Rupa Gosvami 522 If you Chant Sincerely this Mantra, Everything will be Clear 523 Avatara Means who Comes from a Higher Sphere, Higher Planet 524 Arjuna is Eternal Friend of Krishna. He Cannot be in Delusion 525 Maya is Strong, as Soon as You are a Little Confident, Immediately there is Attack 526 If we Catch Krishna very Strongly, Maya Cannot do Anything 527 We are not Loser by Offering Krishna. We Become Gainer Only 528 Radharani is Krishna's Pleasure Potency 529 Loving Affairs of Radha and Krishna is Not Ordinary 530 One Can be Out of Distress When he Approaches Vishnu 531 As we Understand from Vedic Literature, Krishna Has many Varieties of Potencies 532 Krishna's Enjoyment is Nothing Material 533 Radharani is Hari-priya, Very Dear to Krishna 534 Don't Try to See Krishna Artificially 535 We Living Entities, We Never Die, Never Take Birth 536 What is the Use of Studying Vedas if You do not Understand Krishna? 537 Krishna is Open to the Poorest Man for Being Worshiped 538 Law Means the Word Given by the State. You Cannot Make Law at Home 539 Try to Understand this Krishna Consciousness Movement 540 A Person Being Worshiped as Most Exalted Personality is Something Revolution 541 If You Love Me, Love My Dog 542 What is that Qualification of the Guru? How Everyone can Become Guru? 543 It is not That you Have to Make a Gigantic Show of Becoming Guru 544 We are Especially Stressing on the Mission of Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati Thakura 545 Real Welfare Activity Means to See to the Interest of the Soul 546 Publish Books as Many as Possible and Distribute Throughout the Whole World 547 I Thought "I shall first of all become very rich man; then I shall preach" 548 If You Have Come to the Point of Sacrificing Everything for Hari 549 The Real Purpose of Yoga is to Control the Senses 550 Don't Run After this Mirage - Just Turn Back to Godhead 551 Our Students Have Got Better Engagement - Sweetballs 552 How to Stop this Repetition of Birth and Death - I am Drinking Poison 553 You Don't Require to go to Himalaya. You Just Remain in Los Angeles City 554 In the Midst of the Pacific Ocean of this Mayika World 555 Sleeping In The Matter Of Spiritual Understanding 556 First Understanding of Self-realization, that Soul is Eternal 557 We Should Be Very Strongly Inclined to Krishna Consciousness Like Haridasa Thakura 558 Our Position is Marginal. At Any Moment, We Can Fall Down 559 They Foolishly Think - "I am the monarch of all I survey" 560 Unless One Is Accepting Moral Character, We Don't Initiate 561 Demigods Means Almost God. They Have Got All Godly Qualities 562 My Authority is Vedic Literature 563 Give the Dog a Bad Name and Hang it 564 I Say, "Please obey God. Please try to love God." That is My Mission 565 I am Training them How to Control the Senses 566 If the Leaders of the American People Come and Try to Understand this System 567 I Want to Give this Culture to the World 568 We are Simply Depending on Donation. If You Like, You Can Pay 569 "Swamiji, initiate me" I immediately say "You have to follow these 4 principles" 570 Even Misunderstanding Between Husband and Wife - No Question of Divorce 571 One Should Not Remain in Family Life. That is Vedic Culture 572 Why Should You Say? "Oh, I cannot allow you to speak in my church" 573 I am Prepared to Talk with any God Conscious Man 574 You cannot Kill the Body Without Sanction. That is Sinful 575 They are Kept in Darkness and Ignorance 576 The Process should be How To Make Zero all these Propensities 577 So-called Philosophers, Scientists, All of Them, Rascals, Fools - Reject 578 Simply Speak What Kṛṣṇa Says 579 The Soul is Changing his Body Exactly as We Change our Garments 580 We cannot Fulfill our Desires without Sanction of God 581 If You Engage Yourself in the Service of Kṛṣṇa, You'll Find New Encouragement 582 Kṛṣṇa is Sitting Within the Heart 583 Everything is There in The Bhagavad-gītā 584 We become Cyuta, Fallen Down, but Kṛṣṇa is Acyuta 585 A Vaiṣṇava is Unhappy by Seeing Others Unhappy 586 Actually this Acceptance of Body Does Not Mean I Die 587 Every One of Us is Spiritually Hungry 588 Whatever You Want Kṛṣṇa will Give You 589 We are Disgusted with these Material Varieties 590 Purification means One Must Know that "I am Not This Body, I am Spirit Soul" 591 My Business is to Get Out of these Material Clutches 592 You should Simply Come to Thinking of Krishna, that is Perfection 593 As Soon as You Come to Krishna Consciousness, You become Joyful 594 Spirit Soul is Impossible to be Measured by our Material Instruments 595 If You want Varieties You have to Take Shelter of a Planet 596 The Spirit cannot be Cut into Pieces 597 We are Working Hard to Find out some Pleasure of Life 598 We cannot Understand How Great God is. That is our Folly 599 Krishna Consciousness is not Easy. You cannot have it Unless You Surrender Yourself 600 We are not Prepared to Surrender, This is our Material Disease 601 Caitya-guru means Who gives Conscience and Knowledge from Within 602 The Father is the Leader of the Family 603 This Mrdanga will go Home to Home, Country to Country 604 If I continue Krishna will be Pleased to Place me on the Transcendental Platform 605 Increase your Love for Vasudeva then there is no Chance of Contacting Material Body 606 We are Preaching Bhagavad-gita as it is, That is the Difference 607 In our Society, You are all Godbrothers, Godsisters 608 The Devotional Service, We have to Execute it with Patience, with Enthusiasm 609 You are so many Chanting Hare Krishna. That is my Success 610 Unless one takes to the Institution of Varna and Asrama, He's not a Human Being 611 If you Lose the Spirit of Service, this Temple will become a Big Go-down 612 Anyone who is Chanting Hare Krishna, Jihvāgre, with the Tongue, He is Glorious 613 The Six Things we have to take Particular Care 614 We should Be very much Careful, Falldown means a Gap of Millions of Years 615 Work for Krishna with Love and Enthusiasm, that is Your Krishna Conscious Life 616 Brāhmaṇa, Kṣatriya, Vaiśya, Sūdra — That is the Natural Division 617 There is no New Formula, It is the Same Vyāsa-pūjā, the Same Philosophy 618 The Spiritual Master feels very Happy that "This Boy has Advanced more than Me" 619 The Aim is how to Improve Spiritual Life That is Grihastha-āśrama 620 According to your Guna and Karma you are Engaged in a Particular Occupational Duty 621 Krishna Consciousness Movement Teaches to Become Submissive to the Authority 622 Those Who are Engaged in Krishna Consciousness, Associate with Them 623 The Soul is Transmigrating from One Body to Another 624 The God is also Eternal and We are also Eternal 625 Necessities of Life are being Supplied by The Supreme Eternal, God 626 If you want to Learn factually Things then You should Approach Acarya 627 Without Refreshness, One cannot Understand this Sublime Subject Matter 628 We don't Accept such things as "Perhaps," "Maybe." No. We Accept what is Fact 629 We are Different Sons of God in Different Dresses 630 There is no Cause for Lamentation, because Soul will Remain 631 I am Eternal, the Body is not Eternal, This is the Fact 632 If I Realize that I am Not this Body, then I Transcend the three Modes of Nature 633 We are just like the Shining Sparks of Krishna 634 Krishna is Never Affected by the Illusory Energy 635 The Soul is there in Every Living Entities, even within the Ant 636 Those who are Learned, they do not make Such Distinction, That it has No Soul 637 Without Krishna's Presence Nothing Can Exist 638 That is the First-class Yogi, Who thinks of Krishna Always 639 The Individual Soul is in Every Body and the Supersoul is the Real Proprietor 640 You can Find out Rascal Declaring himself as God - Kick on his Face 641 A Devotee Has No Demand 642 This Krishna consciousness practice is turning this material body into spiritual body 643 Those who are advanced in Krishna consciousness, they have to work for Krishna 644 Everything is there in Krishna consciousness 645 One who has realized Krishna, then he's always living in Vrndavana 646 Yoga System is Not that You Go On Doing All Nonsense 647 Yoga Means Connection With The Supreme 648 By Nature We Are Living Entities, We Must Act 649 Mind is the Driver. The Body is the Chariot or Car 650 Get Out from this Entanglement by this Perfect Yoga of Krishna Consciousness 651 The Whole Yoga System Means to Make the Mind Our Friend 652 This Padma Purana is Meant for the Persons Who Are in the Modes of Goodness 653 If God Is Not A Person, Then How His Sons Become Persons? 654 You Cannot See God by Your Endeavor Because Your Senses are All Nonsense 655 The Purpose of Religion is to Understand God, and to Learn How To Love God 656 Those Who Are Devotees, They Have No Hate for Anyone 657 Temple Is The Only Secluded Place For This Age 658 Srimad-Bhagavatam Is The Supreme Jnana-yoga and Bhakti-yoga Combined 659 If You Simply Hear Sincerely and Submissively, Then You Will Understand Krishna 660 If You Simply Restrain Your Sex Life, You Become A Very Powerful Man 661 Nobody Is Better Meditator Than These Boys. They Are Simply Concentrating on Krishna 662 Full of Anxiety Because They Have Captured Something Nonpermanent 663 Make Your Lost Relationship With Krishna Reestablished. That Is Yoga Practice 664 Void Philosophy Is Another Illusion. There Cannot Be Any Void 665 Krishna's Planet, Goloka Vrndavana, Is Self-illuminated 666 If The Sun Can Penetrate Within Your Room, Can’t Krishna Penetrate Within Your Heart 667 Misconsciousness Has Come Into Existence Due To This Body 668 At Least Two Compulsory Fastings in a Month 669 Fix Up The Mind Means To Keep Your Mind In Krishna 670 When You Are Fixed Up In Krishna, There Is No More Material Motion 671 Enjoyment Means Two - Krishna and You 672 When You Are in Krishna Consciousness, Your Perfection is Guaranteed 673 A Sparrow is Trying to Dry Up the Ocean. This is Called Determination 674 Be Intelligent Enough To Know How Much You Require To Eat To Keep Your Body Fit 675 A Devotee is an Ocean of Mercy. He wants to Distribute the Mercy 676 To Become Controlled By The Mind Means To Be Controlled By The Senses 677 Gosvami Is Not A Hereditary Title. It Is A Qualification 678 A Krishna Conscious Person is Always in Yoga Trance 679 Something Done in Krishna Consciousness, Knowing or Not Knowing, Will Have Its Effect 680 We Are Thinking We Are Sitting on This Floor But Actually We Are Sitting In Krishna 681 If You Love Krishna, Then Your Universal Love is Counted 682 God Is Not My Order Supplier 683 Yogi in Samadhi With Vishnu Form, & Krishna Conscious Person, There’s No Difference 684 Crucial Test of Yoga System - If You Can Concentrate Your Mind on the Form of Vishnu 685 Bhakti-yoga System - Quick Result, Self-realization and Liberation Even In This Life 686 One Cannot Capture the Blowing Wind - And Even More Difficult to Capture the Agitated Mind 687 Concentrate One's Mind in Void, That is Very Difficult 688 Declaring War Against the Illusory Energy, Maya 689 If You Keep Divine Association, Then Your Consciousness is Made Divine 690 God is Pure, and His Kingdom is Also Pure 691 Anyone Who Desires to be Initiated in Our Society, We Put Four Principles 692 Bhakti-yoga is the Highest Platform of Yoga Principles 693 When We Speak of Service, There is No Motive. Service is Love 694 Placed Again Into That Service Attitude. That is the Perfect Cure 695 Cheaply They Select God. God Has Become So Cheap - "I am God, you are God" 696 Bhakti-yoga Is Unadulterated Devotion 697 Please Engage Me in Your Service, That's All. That Should Be The Demand 698 Instead of Serving Your Senses, Please Serve Radha-Krishna, Then You'll Be Happy 699 A Devotee in Love, Wants to Love Krishna in His Original Form 700 Service Means Three Things: The Servitor, The Served, And Service 701 If you’ve Got Affection for the Spiritual Master, Finish Your Business in This Life 702 I Am Spirit, Eternal - I Have Contaminated This Matter, Therefore I Am Suffering 703 If You Absorb Your Mind With Krishna Then It Is Samadhi 704 Chant Hare Krishna and Use This Instrument (your ear) To Hear 705 We Will Find in Bhagavad-gita, the Super-excellence of this Science of God 706 Real Body Is Within 707 Those Who Aren’t Enthusiastic—Lazy, Lethargetic—They Can’t Advance in Spiritual Life 708 The Difference Between the Life of the Fish and My Life 709 Definition of Bhagavan 710 We Are Making Millions and Trillions of Ideas and Becoming Entangled in Those Ideas 711 Kindly What You Have Begun, Do Not Break It - Continue It Very Jubilantly 712 Krishna dictated "You Go To the Western Countries. Teach Them" 713 The Busy Fool is Dangerous 714 No Matter What is the Profit, I Shall Speak for Krishna 715 Become a Lover of God. This is First-Class Religion 716 We Must Understand by Knowledge What is Krishna 717 My Father Was a Devotee, and He Trained Us 718 Sons and Disciples Should Be Always Chastised 719 Taking Sannyasa - Keep it Very Perfectly 720 Control Your Lusty Desire by Krishna Consciousness 721 You Cannot Imagine God. That is Foolishness 722 Don't Be Lazy. Always Remain Engaged 723 Chemicals Come From Life; Life Does Not Come From Chemical 724 The Test of Bhakti 725 Things Are Not Going to Happen so Easily. Maya is Very, Very Strong 726 Rise Early in the Morning and Chant Hare Krishna 727 I am the Servant of the Servant of the Servant of Krishna 728 One Who Understands Radha-Krishna Lila as Material, They Are Misled 729 Sannyasi Commits Little Offense, It Is Magnified a Thousand Times 730 Siddhanta Boliya Citte - Don't Be Lazy in Understanding Krishna 731 Bhagavata-dharma Is Not Meant For Persons Who Are Envious 732 I Cannot Serve the Air or the Sky. I Must Serve a Person 733 Time is Valuable - If You Pay Millions of Golden Coins, You Cannot Get Back a Moment 734 One Who Cannot Speak, He Becomes a Great Lecturer 735 We Are So Foolish That We Do Not Believe In The Next Life 736 Give Up All These So-called or Cheating Type of Religious System 737 First Spiritual Knowledge Is This - "I Am Not This Body" 738 Krishna & Balarama have again descended as Caitanya & Nityananda 739 We Shall Try To Construct a Very Nice Temple for Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu 740 We Have To See Through The Pages Of Sastra 741 Purpose of Krishna Consciousness movement: Overhauling of the Human Society 742 Inconceivable Power of the Supreme Personality of Godhead 743 If You Manufacture Your Program of Enjoyment, Then You Will be Slapped 744 As Soon as You See Krishna, Then You Get Your Eternal Life 745 You Believe or Not Believe, The Words of Krishna Cannot be False 746 We Want Some Generation Who Can Preach Krishna Consciousness 747 Draupadi Prayed, "Krishna, if You Like, You Can Save Me" 748 The Lord Wants to Satisfy the Devotee 749 Krishna is Feeling Pain. So You Become Krishna Conscious 750 Why We Offer Our Respect to Mother? 751 You Should Take Food Just to Maintain Your Health Nicely 752 Krishna Can be Present More Acutely in Separation 753 Big Men, Let Them Have One Set of Books and Study 754 Very Instructive Struggle Between the Atheist and the Theist 755 Sea-sufferer 756 Modern Education - There Is No Real Knowledge 757 He Has Forgotten God. Revive His Consciousness - That is Real Good 758 Serve a Person who has Dedicated His Life to Krishna 759 The Cows Know That 'These people will not kill me.' They Are Not In Anxiety 760 Sex Life is Not Forbidden in This Movement, But Hypocrisy is Forbidden 761 Whoever Comes here Must Read the Books 762 Be Very Strict; Sincerely Chant. Your Life is Saved, Your Next Life is Saved 763 Everyone will Become Guru When he's Expert Disciple, But why this Immature Attempt 764 The Laborers Thought, 'Jesus Christ Must Be One of the Workers' 765 Be Fully Conscious, that 'Everything Belongs to Krishna and Nothing to Us' 766 Simply by Reading Srimad-Bhagavatam, You Will be Happy. So Adopt this Practice 767 Tatah Rucis. Then Taste. You Cannot Live Outside this Camp. Taste has Changed 768 Mukti Means no More Material Body. That is Called Mukti 769 Vaishnava Himself is Very Happy Because He is in Direct Connection With Krishna 770 I Love the Soul. Atma-tattva-vit. And Why I Love Soul? Because I Love Krishna 771 Devotee Can’t be Equally Interested with Material Pleasure & Transcendental Pleasure 772 The Whole Scheme of Vedic Civilization - Give Liberation to the People 773 Our Attention Should Always be How We are Executing Our Spiritual Life 774 We Cannot Manufacture our own Ways of Spiritual Advancement 775 Family Attachment is the Greatest Impediment to Advance in Krishna Consciousness 776 What is the wrong if I become a dog?' This Is The Result of Education 777 The More You Develop Your Consciousness, The More You Become a Freedom Lover 778 Greatest Contribution to the Human Society is Knowledge 779 You Cannot Become Happy in a Place Which is Meant for Miseries 780 We Can Get a Glimpse of Knowledge of the Absolute Truth 781 Real Perfection of Yoga Means to Fix Up the Mind at the Lotus Feet of Krishna 782 Do Not Give Up Chanting. Then Krishna Will Protect You 783 In this Material World We Have Come with an Enjoying Spirit. Therefore We are Fallen 784 If We Do Not Act in Godly Situation then We Must Be Acting in Maya's Clutches 785 Dictatorship is Good, Provided the Dictator is Highly Qualified Spiritually 786 Awaiting Punishment by Yamaraja 787 People Misunderstand that Bhagavad-gita is Ordinary Warfare, Violence 788 We Must Try to Understand Why We are Unhappy - Because We are in this Material Body 789 The Field of Activities, the Owner of the Field and the Supervisor of the Field 790 How to Make Friendship with Others' Wife & How to Take Away Others' Money by Tricks 791 One Can Satisfy the Lord Simply by Love and Devotional Service 792 Without Krishna being Friend of Everyone, Nobody Can Live for a Moment 793 There is No Difference Between Instruction. Therefore Guru Is One 794 Rascal Guru Will Say, 'Yes, you can eat anything. You can do anything' 795 Modern World - They're Very Active, but Foolishly Active, in Ignorance and Passion 796 Don't Think that I am Speaking. I am Simply Instrument. Real Speaker is God 797 On Behalf of Krishna Preaching People to Take to Krishna Con. They are Great Soldiers 798 You are a Dancing Girl. Now You Have to Dance. You Cannot Be Shy 799 Complete Freedom - Eternity, Blissful and Full of Knowledge 800 Karl Marx. He is Thinking How The Workers Senses Will Be Gratified 801 Technology is Not the Business of a Brahmana, Ksatriya, or Vaisya 802 Krishna Consciousness Movement is So Nice that Adhira can be Dhira 803 My Lord, Kindly Engage me in Your Service - That is the Perfection of Life 804 We Have Learned From Our Guru Maharaja that Preaching is Very Important Thing 805 In Krishna Consciousness they are Educated what is Bondage and what is Liberation 806 Follow Krishna and His Representatives, Then You Become Mahajana 807 Brahmastra is Made of Mantra. That is the Subtle Way 808 We Cannot Cheat Krishna 809 Shortcut of 'Demon-Cracy' is 'Democracy' 810 Don't be Agitated by the Dangerous Condition of this Material World 811 Rupa Gosvami's Instruction - Somehow or Other, You Become Attached to Krishna 812 We are Reluctant to Chant the Holy Name 813 Real Independence is how to Get Out of the Clutches of these Material Laws 814 God Has Nothing To Do. He is Self-sufficient. Neither He Has Got Any Aspiration 815 God is Witness and He is Giving the Result 816 This Body is a Machine, but We Are Accepting Machine as Myself 817 Simply Stamping 'I am Christian,' 'I am Hindu,' 'I am Muslim,' there is No Profit 818 On the Platform of Goodness, You Can Understand the All-Good 819 Asrama Means Situation for Spiritual Cultivation 820 Guru Means Whatever Instruction He'll Give, We Have to Accept Without any Argument 821 Pandita Does Not Mean One who has got Degree. Pandita Means Sama-cittah 822 You Become Pious Simply by Kirtana 823 That is the Birthright in India - they are Automatically Krishna Conscious 824 In the Spiritual World there is No Disagreement 825 Human Life Should Only Endeavor How to Get in Touch of the Lotus Feet of Krishna 826 Our Movement is Transferring that Hard Working to the Business of Krishna 827 Acarya's Duty is to Point Out the Sastric Injunction 828 Anyone Who Takes Care of His Subordinate, He is Guru 829 The Four Walls Will Hear You Chant. That is Sufficient. Don't be Disappointed 830 This is the Vaisnava Philosophy. We Are Trying To Be Servant 831 We Cannot Follow Asadhu-marga. We Must Follow Sadhu-marga 832 Cleanliness Is Next To Godliness 833 Pledge for Serving as a Sannyasi in Front of Krishna, Vaisnava, Guru and Fire 834 Bhakti Is Only For Bhagavan 835 Modern Politicians Stress on Karma Because They Want to Work Hard like Hogs & Dogs 836 Be Prepared to Sacrifice Anything for Perfection of this Human Form of Life 837 We May be Very Powerful so long Krishna Keeps us Powerful 838 Everything Will Be Null and Void When There Is No God 839 When We Are Children and Not Polluted, We Should Be Trained Up in Bhagavata-dharma 840 There was a Prostitute Whose Charges was One Lakh of Pieces of Diamond 841 Spiritually, there is No Difference between Appearance and Disappearance 842 Krishna Consciousness Movement is Training of Nivrtti-marga - So Many No's 843 Very Beginning of Life is Mistaken. They are Thinking this Body is the Self 844 Simply by Pleasing the King, You Please the Almighty Father, God 845 Even the Dog Knows How To Use Sex Life. It Doesn't Require a Freud's Philosophy 846 The Material World is Shadow Reflection of the Spiritual World 847 Description of the Kali-yuga is Given in the Srimad-Bhagavatam 848 One Cannot Become Guru Unless he Knows Krishna-tattva 849 We Want to See God, But We do Not Acknowledge that We are Not Qualified 850 If You Get Some Money, Print Books 851 Repetition of Chewing the Chewed. This is Material Life 852 Within the Core of Your Heart, the Lord is There 853 Not only that We Have Come to this Planet. We Have Traveled Many Other Planets 854 Greater than the Greatest, and Smaller than the Smallest. That is God 855 "If I stop my material enjoyment, then my life of enjoyment is finished." No 856 Spirit Soul is Person as much as God is also Person 857 Artificial Covering has to be Removed. Then We Come to Krishna Consciousness 858 We are Training, We are Advocating that Illicit Sex is Sinful 859 That is the Defect of Western Civilization. Vox Populi, Taking Opinion of the Public 860 It was British Government's Policy to Condemn Everything Indian 861 All Hungry Men of Melbourne City, Come Here, You Take Your Eating Sumptuously 862 Unless You Change the Society, How You can Make Social Welfare? 863 You Can Eat Meat, But You Cannot Eat Meat by Killing Your Father and Mother 864 To make the Whole Human Society Happy, this God Consciousness Movement Must Spread 865 You are Taking of Country, but the Sastra Takes of the Planets, not of the Country 866 Everything will die—all trees, plants, animals, everything 867 We are Eternal and we are Responsible for our Activities. That is Knowledge 868 We are Escaping this Horrible Condition of Life - You are Escaping Happiness 869 The Population is Busy Foolish. So We are Creating Lazy Intelligent 870 It is the Duty of Ksatriya to Save, to Protect 871 The Kings were Governed by First-class Brahmanas, Sages 872 It is Essential that the Human Society must be Divided into Four Divisions 873 Bhakti Means that We have to Clear Ourself from the Designations 874 Anyone who is Elevated to the Spiritual Platform, He is Prasannatma. He is Jolly 875 Chant Your Own God's Name. Where is the Objection? But Chant the Holy Name of God 876 When You Come to the Spiritual Ocean of Ananda, it will Increase Daily 877 If You Are Not Ideal, Then it Will Be Useless to Open a Center 878 The Falldown of Vedic Civilization in India 879 Humbleness is very good in devotional service 880 Taken to Krishna Consciousness to Disturb Krishna, or You are Actually Serious 881 Although the Supreme Person is Invisible, now He has Appeared to be Visible, Krishna 882 Krishna is Very Anxious to Take You Back Home Back to Godhead, but We are Stubborn 883 Don't Waste Your Time How to Solve Your Economic Problems 884 We are Sitting Down and Inquiring about Krishna. This is Life! 885 Spiritual Enjoyment Does Not Finish. It Increases 886 Person Bhagavata or Book Bhagavata, You Always Serve. Then You will be Fixed Up 887 Veda Means Knowledge, and Anta Means Last Stage, or End 888 Chant Hare Krishna and Realize God 889 If you Deposit One Cent Daily, One Day it May Become a Hundred Dollars 890 How Much Time it Requires to Surrender to Krishna? 891 Krishna Appears by Rotation in this Universe After so Many Years 892 If You fall from the Instruction, How You Can Remain Eternal Servitor? 893 That is the Inner Intention of Everyone. Nobody Wants to Work 894 Duty Must be Done. Even it is Little Suffering. That is Called Tapasya 895 A Devotee Never takes Dangerous Position as Very Calamitous Position. He Welcomes 896 When we are Selling Book, that is Krishna Consciousness 897 If You Remain in Krishna Consciousness, that is your Benefit 898 Because I have Become a Devotee, There will be No Danger, No Suffering. No! 899 God Means Without Competition: One. God is One. Nobody is Greater than Him 900 When Senses are Used for Sense Gratification, that is Maya 901 If I am Not Jealous, then I'm in the Spiritual World. Anyone can Test 902 The Scarcity is Krishna Consciousness So if You Become KC then Everything is Ample 903 As Soon As that Intoxication is Over, all Your Intoxicated Dreams are Over 904 You have Stolen the Property of God 905 Come to Real Consciousness that Everything Belongs to God 906 You Have Got Zeroes. Put Krishna. You Become Ten 907 In the Spiritual World, So-called Immorality is also Good 908 I May Try to Become Happy, but if Krishna Does Not Sanction, I'll Never be Happy 909 I Was Forced to Come To This Position to Carry Out My order of My Guru Maharaja 910 We Shall Always Try to Become Predominated by Krishna. That is Successful Life 911 If you Trust in God, You Must be Equally Kind and Merciful to all Living Entities 912 Those Who are Advanced in Intelligence, They Can See God Within and Without 913 Krishna Has No Past, Present and Future. Therefore He's Eternal 914 Matter is One Energy of Krishna, and Spirit is Another Energy 915 Sadhu is My heart, and I am also the Sadhu's Heart 916 Krishna Does Not Require Your Nice Dress or Nice Flower or Nice Food 917 The Whole World is Serving the Senses, Servant of the Senses 918 Becoming Enemy of Krishna is Not Very Profitable. Better Become Friend 919 Krishna Has No Enemy. Krishna Has No Friend. He is Completely Independent 920 Because the Vital Force, the Soul is there, the Whole Body is Working 921 Will you not Feel Very Much Proud if You are Associating the Supreme Nixon? 922 We are Requesting Everyone: "Please Chant, Chant, Chant." 923 Break these Four Pillars. So the Roof of Sinful Life will Collapse 924 Simply Negative is No Meaning. There Must be Something Positive 925 Cupid enchants everyone. And Krishna enchants Cupid 926 No Such Mercantile Exchange. That is Wanted. Krishna Wants that Kind of Love 927 How You Will Analyze Krishna? He's Unlimited. It is Impossible 928 Simply Increase Your Unalloyed Love for Krishna. That is Perfection of Life 929 Taking Bath, That is Also Not in Practice. Perhaps Once in a Week 930 You Get Out of this Material Condition. Then there is Real Life, Eternal Life 931 If One is Not Born, how he can Die? There is No Question of Death 932 Krishna Does Not Take Birth, but it Appears Like That to Some Fools 933 Krishna Consciousness Movement Tries to Save People from Going Down to Animal Life 934 Do Not Care to Look After the Necessity of the Soul, That is Foolish Civilization 935 The Real Necessity of Life is to Supply the Comforts of the Soul 936 Simply Promising; "In Future." "But What You Are Delivering Just Now, Sir?" 937 The Crow Will Not Go to the Swan. The Swan Will Not Go to the Crow 938 Jesus Christ, There is No Fault. The Only Fault he was Preaching About God 939 Nobody Will Marry the Husband who has Married Sixty-four Times 940 Spiritual World Means There is No Work. There is Simply Ananda, Joyfulness 941 Some of Our Students, They Think that 'Why should I work in this mission?' 942 We Have Created Unnecessary Problems Simply by Forgetting Krishna 943 Nothing Belongs to me. Isavasyam idam sarvam, Everything Belongs to Krishna 944 Only Necessity is that We Take Advantage of Krishna's Arrangement 945 Bhagavata-dharma Means the Relationship Between the Devotees and the Lord 946 We Transmigrate for this So-called Illusory Happiness From One Body to Another 947 We Have Got Immense Independence, But We Are Now Conditioned By This Body 948 This Age Called Kali, it is Not Very Good Time. Simply Disagreement and Fighting 949 We are Advancing in Education, but we do Not Study Even of Our Teeth 950 Our Neighbor May Starve, But We Don't Care For It 951 On the Top of the Mango Tree There is a Very Ripened Fruit 952 Symptom of God Consciousness is that he is Averse to all Material Activities 953 When the Soul Misuses the Independence, then he Falls Down. That is Material Life 954 When We Conquer Over These Base Qualities, Then We Become Happy 955 Majority of Living Beings, They are in the Spiritual World. Only a Few Fall Down 956 The Dog's Father Will Never Ask the Dog Child, "Go to School" No. They are Dogs 957 Muhammad Says He is Servant of God. Christ Says He is Son of God 958 You Do Not Love The Cows; You Send Them to the Slaughterhouse 959 Even God Has Got This Discrimination. There are Bad Elements 960 Anyone who Denies the Existence of God, He is a Madman 961 Our Position is Being Predominated and God is Predominator 962 We Take God as Concrete Fact 963 Only a Devotee of Krishna who is Intimately Related With Him Can Understand BG 964 When Krishna was Present on this Planet, He was Absent in Goloka Vrndavana. No 965 One has to Take Shelter of a Person whose Life is Devoted to Krishna 966 One Can See God when the Eyes are Anointed with the Ointment of Bhakti 967 To Understand Krishna, God, we Require to Purify our Senses 968 The Western Philosophy is Hedonism, that Eat, Drink, be Merry and Enjoy 969 If You Employ Your Tongue in the Service of the Lord, He'll Reveal Himself to You 970 Tongue Should be used Always for Glorifying the Supreme Lord 971 So long you are in the Bodily Concept of Life, you are No Better Than the Animal 972 Try to Understand 'What kind of body am I going to get next?' 973 If he Follows the Principles, he's Surely Going Back to Home, Back to Godhead 974 Our Greatness is Very, Very Small, Infinitesimal. God is Great 975 We are Small Gods. Teeny, Sample gods 976 There is No Question of Overpopulation. This is a False Theory 977 This Material Body is Cut According to Our Spiritual Body 978 If You Don't Require Brahmana, Then You'll Suffer 979 India's Condition is so Chaotic 980 We Cannot Be Happy by Material Prosperity, that is a Fact 981 Formerly Every Brahmana Used to Learn These Two Sciences, Ayur-veda & Jyotir-veda 982 As Soon As We Get a Car, However Rotten it May Be, We Think that it is Very Nice 983 Materialistic Persons, They Cannot Control Their Senses 984 Hindus Have Got One God & Christians Have Got Another God. No. God Cannot Be Two 985 Human Form of Life is Especially Meant for Inquiring About the Absolute Truth 986 Nobody Can Be Wiser Than God 987 Don't Think that You will Starve in God Consciousness. You will Never Starve 988 So-called Sentimental Religionism is Not Here in the Srimad-Bhagavatam 989 By the Favor of Guru one gets Krishna. This is bhagavad-bhakti-yoga 990 Love Does Not Mean 'I love myself' and Meditate Upon Love. No 991 Jugala-piriti: the Loving Dealings Between Radha and Krishna 992 For Opportunists There is No Krishna Consciousness 993 See That He is Not Fasting Without Food. This is Spiritual Communism 994 What is the Difference Between God and Ourself? 995 Krishna Consciousness Movement is Not Meant for Ksatriya's or Vaisya's Business 996 I Didn't Bribe You American Boys & Girls to Come After Me. Only Asset was Chanting 997 Krishna's Business is meant for Everyone. We therefore Welcome Everyone 998 A Sadhu's Business is for the Benefit of All Living Entities 999 Atmavit Means One Who Knows Atma 1000 Maya is Always Looking After the Opportunity, Loophole, how to Capture You Again 1001 Krishna Consciousness is Dormant in Everyone's Heart 1002 If I Love God for Some Profit, That is Business; That is Not Love 1003 One has Approached God, God is Spiritual, But One is Asking for Material Profit 1004 To Work Like Cats and Dogs and Die. That is Not Intelligence 1005 Without Krishna Consciousness, You Will Have Simply Rubbish Desires 1006 We Are Not Introducing Caste System 1007 So Far Krishna Consciousness is Concerned, We Equally Distribute 1008 My Guru Maharaja Ordered Me 'Go and preach this cult in the Western countries' 1009 If You Respect Spiritual Master as God, You Must Offer Him the Facilities of God 1010 You Can See Wood, Stone. You Cannot See What is Spirit 1011 You Must Learn what is Religion from God. You Don't Manufacture Your Own Religion 1012 Hear and Repeat, Hear and Repeat. You Haven't Got To Manufacture 1013 We Should Try Very Fast Before the Next Death Comes 1014 One Artificial God was Teaching his Disciple and he was Feeling Electrical Shocks 1015 Unless There is Living Force Behind the Matter There Cannot be Anything Created 1016 Bhagavatam Says that the Original Source of Everything is Sentient. Conscious 1017 Brahma Is Not The Original Creator. The Original Creator Is Krishna 1018 In The Beginning We Should Worship Radha-Krishna in the Level of Laksmi-Narayana 1019 If You Do Some Service for Krishna, Krishna Will Reward You a Hundred Times 1020 Heart is There for Love, But Why You are so Hard-hearted? 1021 If There is any Sympathizer for the Fallen Conditioned Souls, He is a Vaishnava 1022 First Thing is That We Have to Learn How to Love. That is First-class Religion 1023 If God is All-powerful, Why You are Curtailing His Power, that He Cannot Come? 1024 If You Follow These Two Principles, Krishna Will be Within Your Grip 1025 Krishna is Simply Waiting, 'When this rascal will turn his face towards Me' 1026 If We Understand We are not Enjoyer, Krishna is Enjoyer - that is Spiritual World 1027 My Wife, Children & Society are My soldiers. If I am in Danger, They Will Help Me 1028 All These Politicians, They're Spoiling the Situation 1029 Our Religion Does Not Say Asceticism. Our Religion Teaches to Love God 1030 Human Life is Meant for Understanding God. That's the Only Business of Human Life 1031 All Living Beings, They Are Dressed by the Material Covering 1032 The Process is to Transfer Yourself from Material Energy to Spiritual Energy 1033 Jesus Christ is Son of God, the Best Son of God, so We Have All Respect For Him 1034 Death Means Sleeping for Seven Months. That's all. That is Death 1035 Come to the Real Understanding of Your Existence by Chanting Hare Krishna 1036 There is Seven Planetary Systems Over Us and Seven Planetary Systems Down Also 1037 In this Material World we Find Almost Everyone has Forgotten God 1038 Tiger's Food is Another Animal. Man's Food is Fruit, Food Grains, Milk Products 1039 Cow is Mother Because We Drink Cow's Milk. How Can I Deny That She's Not Mother? 1040 Our Mission of Human Life is Failing all Over the World 1041 Simply by Symptomatic Treatment You Cannot Make the Man Healthy 1042 I See in Your Mauritius, You Have Got Enough Land to Produce Food Grains 1043 We Don't Drink Coca-cola. We Don't Drink Pepsi-cola. We Don't Smoke 1044 In my childhood I would not take medicine 1045 What Can I Say? Every nonsense will speak something nonsense. How Can I Check it? 1046 Decide whether to Get a Body which will be Able to Dance, Talk & Play with Krishna 1047 He has Taken Up some False Duty and Working Hard for it, therefore He is an Ass 1048 You Shall Never be Happy - PERFECT INSTRUCTION - Unless You Go Back to Godhead 1049 Guru Means the Faithful Servant of God. That is Guru 1050 You do this and give me money, and you'll become happy' - That is Not Guru 1051 I Have No Capacity, but I Took It, the Words of My Guru, as Life and Soul 1052 Under the Influence of Maya We are Thinking that 'This is my Property' 1053 Because You Have to Run Society, it Does Not Mean that You Forget the Real Thing 1054 The Scientist, the Philosopher, the Scholars - all Godless 1055 See Whether by Your Discharge of Duties You Have Pleased God 1056 K. C. Movement is on the Spiritual Platform, above Body, Mind and Intelligence 1057 Bhagavad-gita is Known also as Gitopanisad, the Essence of Vedic Knowledge 1058 The Speaker of the Bhagavad-gita is Lord Sri Krishna 1059 Everyone has got a Particular Relationship with the Lord 1060 Unless One Receives this Bhagavad-gita in a Submissive Spirit... 1061 In this Bhagavad-gita the Subject Matter is Comprehending Five Different Truths 1062 We Have the Tendency of Controlling Over the Material Nature 1063 Give us Relief from the Actions and Reactions of all Activities 1064 The Lord Lives Within the Core of Heart in Every Living Being 1065 One Has To Learn First Of All That He Is Not This Material Body 1066 People with Less Intelligence, They Consider The Supreme Truth as Impersonal 1067 We Must Accept the Bhagavad-gita Without Interpretation, Without any Cutting 1068 There are Three Kinds of Activities according to the Different Modes of Nature 1069 Religion Conveys the Idea of Faith. Faith May Change - Sanatana-dharma Cannot 1070 Rendering of Service is the Eternal Religion of the Living Being 1071 If We Associate with The Lord, Cooperate with Him, Then also We Become Happy 1072 Leaving this Material World and get our Eternal Life in the Eternal Kingdom 1073 So Long We Do Not Give Up this Propensity of Lording it Over the Material Nature 1074 All Miseries We Experience in this Material World - It is All Due to This Body 1075 We are Preparing for Our Next Life by Our Activities of This Life 1076 At the Time of Death We Can Remain Here, or Transfer Into the Spiritual World 1077 The Lord Being Absolute, There is No Difference Between His Name and Himself 1078 Absorbed Both By The Mind and Intelligence Twenty-four Hours Thinking of the Lord 1079 Bhagavad-gita is a Transcendental Literature Which One Should Read Very Carefully 1080 Summarized in the Bhagavad-gita - One God is Krishna. Krishna is not sectarian God